The World of Tetra
The land of Tetra is home to 3 species of being. The scaled reptiled being, the Lizarians. The self built and independent Exo-bots. The Tetra is home to two ruling powers. The Republic of Tetra, home to the Lizarians and Exo-bots.The ENDO Legion, home to the Endo-bots. There is an unknown territory that is a wasteland, but something is lurking within the ruthless desert plains. Tetra # Republic of Tetra # Endo # Nutel # The Underwater Kingdom of Aquatra The Republic of Tetra Geography The Republic of Tetra's geography and terrain is mainly deserts in the central and southern locations and thats up 75% of its geography; with grasslands and tundra mountain landscapes to the north. It has only eight major cities and villages with smaller villages and camps spread out, mainly in the desert region. There is a a sea port town called, Port Meli. It is the only sea side port of all of Tetra and it is the only location for major trade between the two large and smaller islands. P'opulation' The population of this area is equally shared with both Lizarians and Exo-bots. Endo Endo is a territory that shares the continent with Republic of Tetra and is the home of the largest super power of the planet. The empire as created 2500 years ago after the extinction of the old species. The Antro Legion also known as the Endo Legion is the main military power and serviced by the Antro-bot, autonamous robots created by an unknown organization. They are the main species that populates the area. They serve to assimilate the surrounding lands, mine them of their resources for an unknown purpose. Theories include; producing more Antro-bots to cult like activities. Land The land of the ENDO Empire is barren and very mountainous. It only has one city called the Antro City or Endo City to people outside of the country. There is a gigantic border wall that separates The Endo Empire from The Republic and acts as a DMZ for a civil war that waged on for two thousand years. Relationship with The Republic of Tetra and the Two Thousand year Civil War ROT's relationship with the Republic is not well. They have been at a stand still civil war for Two Thousand years. For that amount of time, they have lost millions to the Antro-bots and Lizarian troopers. But one day, the Republic got together with the Leader of the Antro Legion and settled on a treaty that ended the two thousand year old war. The treaty caused the Lizarian military to disband and allowing the Antro Legion the establish bases within the Republic's territory. The treaty allowed the Antro Legion to act as the militant police throughout the land. A giant border wall is also erected to separate Tetra from the Antro Empire. The Legend of Argrol the Destroyer and Their Creation of the Antro Empire The Legend of Argrol the Destroyer has been told throughout time. Legend states that a Galactic creature called Argol ravaged the world of Tetra and killed off the Old Species. But one day, he was defeated by a powerful sage and sealed him away. But legend and rumors state that Argrol created the Antro bots to bring despair to the survivors of the extinction. The Forbidden Land Territory There is little known about the area and is separated from the rest of Tetra with a large, border fence. One city remains in the area called Temra, but it has been isolated for 400 years with no contact what so ever from that area. Temra and the lost family of Vampyrus The city of Temra remains a mystery but legends state it is home of the founder of Tetra and the Vampyrus royal family. only two members of that family are accounted in Tetra. The Treaty of Antro-Tetra and the Two Thousand year Civil War For 2500 years, the Antro Empire and The Republic of Tetra had been at civil war. For that amount of time, they have lost millions to the Antro-bots and Lizarian troopers. Both sides had been at a stand still for two centuries. 2485 years later. Spies from the Republic side watched the Antro Empire. What they found was both shocking and horrifying. What they saw was a more dangerously powerful enemy than they had very expected. Four of the representatives of the Republic met with the leaders of the Antro Empire and discuss terms of a truce. The treaty caused the Lizarian military to disband and allowing the Antro Legion the establish bases within the Republic's territory. The treaty allowed the Antro Legion to act as the militant police throughout the land. In addition to this, a giant border wall is also erected at the former DMZ to separate Tetra from Endo. the population of Tetra are never allowed access to the territory. Nutel Nutel is a large continent west of Tetra and Endo regions. It is seperated by a large ocean.